Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like) may provide a graphical keyboard at a presence-sensitive screen to facilitate text entry. For instance, a computing device may provide a graphical keyboard that allows the user to enter data by tapping regions of the presence-sensitive screen that are associated with keys of the graphical keyboard.
Such keyboards may suffer from limitations in accuracy, speed, and/or inability to adapt to the user. In certain cases, these keyboards may require text input from the user that is tedious, slow, and/or error prone for longer words. Newer computing devices may provide graphical keyboards that allow a user to input text by performing a gesture that uses multiple fingers.